


Dying to Love You

by DidYouSayHeadlightFluid (Kiki_The_Marauder)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: It's sad and dramatic for like 2 seconds? And then it gets cute and cuter and then turns in to porn., M/M, Out of Cannon, Taako is very feminine, The Adventure Zone - Balance Arc, taakitz, the adventure zone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_The_Marauder/pseuds/DidYouSayHeadlightFluid
Summary: Taako only ever gets to see Kravitz when he's on the brink of death, and he's sick of it.---A short thing I wrote for an idea I had after listening to Date With Death. I might add another chapter or two eventually? But for now we'll call it complete.





	1. Until Life do us Part

Taako sighed happily as he walked into the dorm at the bottom on the moon base. He was exhausted after a long day of training with his friends and was looking forward to falling in to bed and getting a good night's sleep. He hung up his cloak and hat, starting to unbraid his hair. He would have to sit down to take off his books, as they were laced up above his knees. He made his way into the living area and paused when he saw a dark silhouette sitting in the couch. Takko finished taking out his braid and sighed. 

"I'm beginning to sense a pattern here." He said and sat down in a chair to tart the long process of removing his boots. Kravitz was quiet for a while letting Taako finish. "Magnus and Merle won't be back until later, so you don't need to be all mysterious."

"You died again on your last mission." Kravitz sad, not moving from his spot Taako pulled his first boot off and didn't look at the reaper.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Merle wasn't quire close enough to heal me. Not that he would have anyways." He shrugged. "But he brought me back. And I'm alive. And that was a week ago, so it doesn't even matter." Taako kept his eyes away from Kravitz as he pulled off his second boot and put them aside.

"You should be more careful. What if Merle wasn't there to heal you at all? What if you were gone for good and you never got to see your friends again?"

"It's fine, Kravitz! I didn't die! I'm still alive and Merle was there and I'm still here!" He huffed. "Fuck, dude, get off my dick."

Kravitz approached Taako quickly and kneeled in front of the chair where he sat, taking his hands and holding them firmly.

"We can't keep doing this, Taako. You can't keep being careless and letting yourself die." He spoke lowly and his cold touch make Taako shiver. "I love you, and I don't want you to die so early in life." He squeezed his hands and Taako stood up quickly, pulling his hands away.

"Then why don't you ever come see me unless I die!?" He shouted, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I don't ever see you unless I die. You're my boyfriend and I have to kill myself to get your attention!" Kravitz looked up at him from where he was, still on the floor, his mouth agape and eyes wide. He stood up slowly and Taako pressed his lips together, staring in to his dark eyes.

"Taako, I-"

"Don't say you didn't realize, or you didn't mean to hurt me, or you wish you could see me more. If you really did care at all, you would have showed up sooner or would start a conversation with anything other than reprimanding me for dying."

"I'm sorry," kravitz sais softly, his chest aching. "I'm so sorry. I didn't..." He looked down, not knowing what to say or do to make it better.

"Yeah, me too." Taako said and walked away from Kravitz quickly. He went to his room and slammed the door, giving Kravitz a non-verbal "fuck you" and crawling in to bed without taking off the rest of his clothes.

Kravitz stood outside Taako's bedroom door for a while, opening and closing his mouth, trying to think of something to say. Eventually, he just rested his forehead against the door gently and whispered "I love you" before leaving through a rift he created in the living room. Taako curled up in bed, holding his pillow to his chest and crying silently. He stayed like that until he finally fell asleep.


	2. Just a Stone-Call Away

Taako was quiet the next morning at breakfast. He sat with his friends and picked at his food slowly. Merle, ever the dad friend, nudged him when he noticed he wasn't eating or joking around.

"Everything alright, Taako?" He asked, putting a gentle wooden hand on his back.

"Hm? Yeah, fine, sorry. Didn't sleep well." He rubbed his eyes, which still burned from crying.

"Well, maybe you'll re-consider our offer to come to the Chug 'n' Squeeze tonight? A big group outing might get some energy back in to ya." He beamed at Taako. He had already asked him four times leading up to this.

"Yeah!" Carey chimed in from across the table. "It's teapots and merlot tonight."

Killian also spoke from beside her. "There are still seats open. You should definitely come. And invite Krav! We hardly ever see him anymore." She said and Taako let out a short burst of laughter.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a 'no' on the Kravitz front, bubulah. I'm mad at him right now." He took a long drink of orange juice, hoping the others would just drop it. Magnus frowned and, unfortunately, did not drop it.

"How come? Whenever you talk about him, it seems like things are going well."

"Hmm, might look like it from the outside, but we hit a bit of a rough patch." Taako tried to keep it short, just willing his clueless companions to stop talking about it.

"But sir," Angus piped up and Taako groaned. "Mister Kravitz and you love each other, don't you?"

"Might be a bit of a one-way street right now, Ango." He said and took an angry bite of toast. "He only ever sees me when I die, so, he's not putting a lot of time and effort behind that supposed love." He didn't look at anyone, even though the whole group was staring at him now.

"Oooo-kay." Noelle finally said. "I think we can leave that discussion there for now."

Thankful for the sweet mercy from his favorite robot, Taako ate quickly and tried to ignore the glances everyone was shooting at him. His stone of far speech flashed where it sat against his chest and he got up to leave the dining hall so he could take the call.

As soon as he held the stone up and said hello, he regretted it.

"Taako, baby, I-"

"I swear to Istus, I am going to invent a way to see who's calling on these specifically so I can ignore you!" He spat and went to drop the stone back to his chest, but Kravitz managed to stop him.

"Please, please, just hear me out." He said and Taako sighed.

"FIne." He huffed and crossed his arms, still holding the stone out in front of him and wishing Kravitz could see how pissed off he looked right now. "You have one minute and then I'm going to finish breakfast with my friends who actually care about me when I'm alive."

Kravitz took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Look, I know I've been an awful boyfriend. Really, really awful. I'm selfish and inconsiderate and I hardly ever think about how you're feeling bu-"

"Yeah, no shit!" Taako interrupted, getting ready to yell at him again. He was fuming at the stupid apology.

"But!" Kravitz said, louder. "But I want to change that. I want to try harder and be better to you, because I really do love you and I want you to be happy. I'm just really bad at this and I want to get better." Kravitz paused for a moment, waiting to see if Taako had anything to say. When the elf stayed silent, he continued. "I cleared my schedule for tonight. I told the Raven Queen she's overworking me and she agreed to recruit more reapers so I'll have more free time. I'm going to put effort into seeing you as often as I can because you deserve that and so much more. You deserve everything. Everything I could possibly give you as well as everything I can't, but I'll try my best." He paused again, done with his little speech, but Taako didn't answer. He was too busy trying not to cry. "So?" Kravitz said softly. "What do you say? Will you let me treat you how you deserve to be treated?"

There were several moments, the, where Kravitz thought Taako had dropped the call and he was just talking to a rock, but then he heard a sniffle and a shaky exhale.

"Damn it, why can't you be here now so I can hug you?" Taako finally said, smiling ear to ear. "I love you, you idiot. Of course I'll let you put effort in to our relationship. That's what relationships are for." He leaned against the wall and listened to Kravitz. He could tell that he was smiling, too, from the way his voice lifted.

"Thank you, Taako! Thank you so much. What do you want to do tonight? It's completely up to you. Unless you want me to decide, then I will."

"Hmmm, well, everyone up here is going to the Chug 'n' Squeeze tonight..." He said wistfully.

"So our own bottle of wine on the couch?" Kravitz suggested.

"You read my mind, babe." Taako said with a smile and took a deep breath. "I really do have to go now, but I'll see you tonight. Can't wait to see your cute face." He made a kissy noise.

"Can't wait to see yours, either. I love you, Taako."

"I love you too, Krav."

Taako dropped his stone of far speech back on to his chest and smiled to himself like an idiot before going back to the breakfast table.

'You were right, Ango,' He thought as he watched the kid pour himself another glass of milk. 'Krav and I do love each other.'


	3. A Couple of Cooks in the Kitchen

Taako dressed to the nines fo their night in. Merle and Magnus got in to clothes that could get dirty for their night at the Chug 'n' Squeeze while Taako put on a little black dress and stockings, putting his hair in to an updo and using magic to assist him in applying razor sharp eyeliner and glowing contour. He had been all gross from training last night when Kravitz saw him and he wanted to knock him dead (or... re-dead) when he saw him tonight.

The other men left the dorm and Taako spent a few minutes picking up clutter and lighting candles before Kravitz was set to arrive. He had gotten stuff for them to make an easy dinner together and had spent way too long at the Fantasy Costco looking through their wine selection while Garfield talked loudly at him. He had finally picked out a few decent bottles and now, he had dessert in the oven and everything ready for them to cook a meal together.

Taako knew he should still be slightly mad at Kravitz, or should not completely trust him right away, but he realized that his boyfriend was trying. He had to appreciate that. This was the first time they had talked about Kravitz's visiting habits upsetting him. If he was able to fix it now without constant and repeated reminders, Taako knew he could trust him.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Taako smoothed his knee length dress before going up to the door to open it. He smiled widely when he caught sight of Kravitz. He was wearing a deep red jacket with silken black lapels and a black shirt. His tie matched the jacket perfectly and his pants were immaculately creased. His long braided hair was tied back behind his shoulders and his golden eyes sparkled.

"You look incredible." Kravitz said, looking Taako over slowly. "I don't deserve such a beautiful elf."

"Well, you don't look half bad yourself." He teased and let Kravitz inside. His dress fell at the perfect length and hugged his waist nicely. The off-the-shoulder sleeves allowed him to show off his collar bones and his high heels made his legs look amazing. "Dessert is in the oven, but we're cooking dinner together." He lead Kravitz to the kitchen by the hand, his heart fluttering. No matter what, he was still absolutely smitten.

Taako grabbed an apron for himself and one for Kravitz as well. His was his own faded "Sizzle it Up!" apron that he'd kept from all those years ago. It hadn't ended great, but it was still a good time. He gave Kravitz a plain grey one that Magnus would often use if they cooked together.

"Alright, we're doing one-pan pasta so we don't have to do dishes for twelve years afterwards. Start choppin' this onion so I don't cry and make my makeup run." He said and Kravitz took the knife, onion, and cutting board. Taako got a pot of water started and dropped a couple handfuls of spaghetti in. He quickly moved around from one place to another, floating through the kitchen and doing several things at once with no trouble. He uncorked a bottle of wine to let it breathe and moved to cut sausage to add to the pot. A handful of fresh basil leaves and halved cherry tomatoes joined them once the water was boiling. He added Kravitz's onion and some garlic and reduced the heat.

"Is that it?" Kravitz asked as he put the onion skin in the trash.

"Yep. Easy peasy." Taako said and set a timer. "Now, what are we going to do for the next nine minutes?"

Kravitz smiled and wiped his hands on his apron. He stepped closer to Taako and placed his hands on the elf's waist.

"You really do look stunning." He said smoothly and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Taak smiled in to the kiss and brought his arms up to wrap around Kravitz's neck slowly. He was cool to the touch, but Taako couldn't help but want to be closer to him.

They pulled away after a minute and smiled at each other. Yeah, something this great was worth trying for.

"We've still not eight and a half minutes left." Taako hummed with a smirk. Kravitz chuckled and kissed him again, a bit deeper now. He guided him to an empty stretch of counter and pushed Taako against it gently. They both let their hands wander over each others arms and shoulders and chests, connecting with each other however possible and trying to make up for all the time they had missed by being idiots.

They stayed like that until the timer dinged and Taako pulled away, breathing heavily. He smiled at Kravitz and slipped out from between him and the counter to turn off the stove and check if the pasta was cooked. It was perfectly al dente and he mixed in parmesan cheese and served up two bowls at the table he had set before Kraitz arrived. He poured two glasses of wine that would compliment the flavors of garlic and basil. They were quiet for a minute as they ate and enjoyed each other's company. Eventually, Taako slipped off one of his high heels and slowly ran a stocking-covered foot up and down Kravitz's leg. The reaper shuddered and set his wine glass down. Taako chuckled to himself and finished his meal, still teasing Kravitz.

"So, babe," Taako started, taking a sip of wine and leaning forward to place his elbows on the table. "How's work been going? Busy, I know, but other than that."

"It's been... interesting. Everybody asks so many questions. Why me? Why now? Do I get to see my family? Will by friends get on without me? Of course, people have always asked that kind of stuff. And I can't answer them. Partially because I'm not allowed, partially because I just don't know. It's hard." He sighed. "But it all works out. I have to take them because it's their time to go. I can't do anything about that."

Taako listened with rapt attention. He was fascinated by the job of a reaper, and Kravitz couldn't tell him everything, but his interest was piqued whenever he talked about it.

"People die and it sucks, but the world keeps turning." Taako said. "We all think we're the center of it all and that it's just going to stop and everyone will fall apart without us, but people move on when someone dies. Eventually, it's almost like you were never there in the first place." He paused for a moment and then cracked a huge smile. "That's why I want as many people as possible to remember me. Taako Taaco ain't going out with a whimper and fading in to the unknown. I'm gonna be remembered for ages after I die!" He grinned and Kravitz smiled back at him.

"I assure you, nobody will forget Taako Taaco as long as I still reap this world." He promised and the two of them just sort of smiled at each other for a few minutes. They eventually got up to clear the dishes and Taako put the leftovers away so Magnus and Merle could have some later. He leaned in to Kraviz as they washed and dried the minimal dishes and pulled the pie out of the oven to cool. They both had another glass of wine and sat on the couch together, curled up under a blanket that usually hung over the back of the sofa. Taako couldn't help but smile as he leaned his head o Kravitz's chest. He really was happy with him, and he hoped they could continue to be happy for a long time.


	4. A La Mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... there's porn in this chapter. ;)

The pie was soon cool enough to eat and they sat on the couch again with plated of warm apple pie and ice cream. Kravitz let out a happy little noise when he took his first bite and Taako chuckled.

"My dude, is it really that good?" He said and Kravitz nodded, taking another bite.

"Absolutely incredible. Taako, this is one of the best things I have ever tasted." He said and continues devouring the pie rapidly. Taako smiled and his mind flashed to several different dirty places, but all of that could wait just a bit longer. They finished their dessert with another glass of wine that Taako had chosen to complement the cinnamon and vanilla and settled in on the couch again. Taako was in Kravitz's lap and he kissed him as soon as they were both comfortable. Kravitz placed his hands on Taako's waist and kissed him back sweetly. They were locked like that for a while, just lips and hands, and then Taako shifted to straddle Kravitz's hips. He smiled as he felt cool fingers moving slowly up his legs. The thin material of his stockings provided little barrier from the touch.Kravitz pushed up the skirt of Taako's dress and he froze when he felt the edge of the stockings. His fingers brushed over the small clips that attached to the straps holding them up.

"Taako..." Kravitz breathed and looked down to see the thigh highs and garters. "Oh wow... fuck, that's... really hot." He traced the lacy edge of the stockings and Taako shuddered happily.

"I knew you would like them." He said and shited to get his skirt to ride up a bit more. Kravitz hummed at the sight, a pretty black garter belt and lace panties that thinly veiled Taako's excitement.

"Look at you. You're so fucking beautiful." He quickly captured his lips in another kiss, now with more desperation and tongue. HIs hands roamed Taako's thighs, teasing the soft lace against sensitive skin. Taako only stopped kissing Taako's lips so that he could move on to his neck and collar bones. Taako tilted his head back, humming a little as Kravitz's lips played along his throat. Gentle kisses peppered his soft skin and teeth brushed along his collar bones. He tangled his fingers in to Kravitz's hair and he gasped as the still wandering hands squeezed his butt.

"Krav..." He moaned softly and rolled his hips, starting to get hot and impatient. Kravitz just chuckled and picked him up. It was so effortless, Taako being lithe and Kravitz being strong. Taako held on tight as Kravitz carried him towards his bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him and toed off his shoes as he lay Taako down on the bed gently. Taako laid back and got comfortable as he watched Kravitz. His skirt pooled around his hips and he propped one knee up, also taking out his updo quickly so his long hair splayed out on the pillow. Kravitz licked his lips at the sight.

"I'm wearing far too much clothing." He said and started to remove his jacket. It was quickly followed by his tie and waistcoat. Taako held out his hands and motioned Kravitz closer. He didn't care if he wasn't undressed yet, he wanted more kisses. The reaper leaned down and kissed Taako deeply, their bodies pressed together and hands roaming again. Taako started to remove Kravitz's shirt, revealing his strong pectorals and defined shoulders and biceps.

"Hatchy matchy..." Taako said with a smile and licked his lips as he gazed at Kravitz's body. "Every time I see you it gets better and better." He cooed, running his hands down Kravitz's chest and abdomen. Kravitz chuckled and slipped a hand under Taako's back to search for the zipper on his dress.

"I would say the same about you, love, but you're now wearing more clothes than I am." He teased and Taako helped him get the zipper down and he slipped out of the black dress. He was left his his stockings, garter belt, and panties on, almost completely exposed to his lover. What he was wearing didn't hide much and Kravitz moaned. He sat up to undo his own belt and button, getting out of his pants rather ungracefully. Taako laughed at him, but there was no contempt in his eyes. Just love and adoration.

Kravitz kissed Taako again and they both enjoyed the skin on skin contact as they breathed in and out, chests brushing together and Taako's thigh rubbing between Kravitz's legs, making him moan in to his mouth. Every moment of it was so good and they both savored the way they felt together.

"Babe..." Taako hummed and kissed his neck. "Enough foreplay, seriously, I need you now." He said and looked up at Kravitz. "I love you. You're so amazing. I need you so bad right now." He said and Kravitz smiled, kissing him once more before leaning over and getting the lube he knew Taako kept in the drawer. He sat up again to remove his boxers and Taako licked his lips. As Kravitz worked on getting the bottle open, Taako couldn't help but sit up, lean forward, and kiss the tip of Kravitz's gorgeous cock. Kravitz gasped and looked down at Taako. The elf just giggled and did it again. A hand fell in to Taako's hair and he leaned forward to wrap his lips around the tip now, teasing and suckig gently at the very end. Kravitz moaned and watched Taako with his mouth open.

"Fuck, that's amazing. I love you so much..." He grunted and tried not to thrust his hips forwards and fuck Taako's mouth. He eventually go thim to lay down again and he removed Taako's garter belt and panties carefully. He left the stockings in place and got a good amount of lube on his fingers before reaching down to start spreading it over his tight hole. He spent a good amount of time making sure Taako was relaxed and open. He couldn't imagine hurting him, even though Taako insisted he liked a little bit of pain. Kravitz never wanted to do that to him, and that was fine. He took his time and ensured that Taako was comfortable before positioning himself between his legs. He hummed and held his waist gently. Taako looped his long legs around Kravitz's waist and smiled up at him.

"I'm ready whenever you are, babe." He said sweetly and Kravitz smiled down at him before he took his length in his hand and guided it inside Taako. He pushed forward fully and both of them moaned. It was so good... Taako felt so hot and tight around Kravitz, small muscle movements making little waves of pleasure spread through him. Kravitz make Taako feel so full and grounded. He could feel the head settled deep inside him and he shifted a tiny bit. Kravitz allowed him to adjust before he slowly began to move. He continued to let his hands roam Taako's body, pausing where he knew the skin was more sensitive. Every touch and every movement and every second brough Taako closer to the edge. He tangled his fingers in Kravitz's hair and tugged him down to kiss him again. Kravitz kissed him back and reached between their bodies so he could take Taako's slender cock in his hand and stroke him in time with his thrusts. Taako arched his back slightly and moaned into his mouth.

"Krav! Ohh, Kravitz, I love you." He said against his lips and pulled him even closer. He was gasping and panting, his legs beginning to tremble. He was completely wrapped around Kravitz and he pulled away from the kiss to bury his face in his neck, panting. "Please, just a little more. I'm so close." He moaned and Kravitz picked up the pace. He kissed Taako's neck and sucked a dark spot above his collarbone. Taako cried out and came in to Kravitz's hand, his body tensing up and then relaxing completely as he rode the waves of his orgasm. Kravitz pulled out of him carefully and started to jerk himself off over Taako's stomach. The elf reached down to help him out and Kravitz let out a low sigh as he spilled his load on Taako's skin. He leaned down to kiss him again and lay down carefully beside him. Taako cast prestidigitation to clean himself up and tucked himself neatly in to Kravitz's arms.

"You are absolutely incredible, my love." Kravitz said and held Taako gently against his chest. "Thank you for... for giving me a chance. I won't ever let you down again." He said and Taako turned over to look at him.

"Of course, bubulah. " He said and kissed his chin gently. "I trust you. We're both kinda bad at communication, but we're gonna get better together." Taako smiled and tucked a loose braid behind Kravitz's ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said with a smile and kissed him again before settling in to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, what a generic chapter and a very generic ending. I cannot write good for shit. I hope you like it anyways. Please comment anything you would like to see in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [ tumblr](https://didyousayheadlightfluid.tumblr.com) and specifically [ this](https://didyousayheadlightfluid.tumblr.com/post/171888365495/you-know-what-ive-been-doing-for-the-last-couple) post for some drawings I did of Taako how I picture him dressing most of the time.


End file.
